


I Need You

by winterkills00



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00
Summary: “Wanna go out to eat sometime?” He says and Carl just hums back casually agreeing.It’s not anything new. They eat lunch together regularly. But Assad meant it differently this time.“I mean. Like a date.” He explains further and Assad can see Carl’s ears perk up.
Relationships: Carl Mørck/Assad
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Recently rewatched Journal 64 so had some ideas for this pairing again!

It’s been exactly two months since Assad woke up from his coma. 

Carl has been huddling around him since, making him coffee and bringing him his files when he finally gets back to work. 

Assad doesn’t even think it through when he finally asks Carl. 

“Wanna go out to eat sometime?” He says and Carl just hums back casually agreeing. 

It’s not anything new. They eat lunch together regularly. But Assad meant it differently this time. 

“I mean. Like a date.” He explains further and Assad can see Carl’s ears perk up. 

The detective doesn’t even turn around he just softly answers “sure.” But Assad can see how red his ears are. 

Assad smiles to himself and continues on with his notes. 

———

Their case drags on and Assad doesn’t get the chance to take Carl out before it’s spring again. A fresh start. 

He watches Carl smoke outside the police station, looking exhausted and shaking a little, like usual. 

Assad will never forget Carl’s words. /I need you/. It was about then that he knew he couldn’t keep it inside any longer. He wanted to pursue Carl. 

“Get in, I’m taking you out.” He says when he opens his car door and waits for Carl to join him in the passenger seat. 

They drive to ‘Grillen’ (The Grill), Assad’s favorite burger place on Nørrebro. He finds a parking spot a little further away and they walk there in the last rays of the sunshine, Assad feeling warm and happy. 

They get a table and Carl drinks his beer in silence. Assad didn’t expect them to be more chatty than usual. 

“Did you finish that report?” Carl asks and Assad smiles back at him. He can tell Carl is trying his best. Not looking at Assad because he’s nervous. 

“Almost. I’ll finish it tomorrow. I wanted to spend some alone time with you today.” He answers and Carl nods and swallows.

“Carl. Relax. Nothings gonna happen.. let’s just eat.” Assad adds, trying to make Carl relax a little. 

Carl nods again and their burgers arrive. 

“You act like you’ve never been on a date before” Assad laughs and digs in to his burger. 

Carl eats a few bites and puts his burger down. “I have. Just never with another man.” He explains. 

Assad wants to hold his face but their both in the middle of eating. That’ll have to wait. 

They chat a little in between bites, Carl likes the burger and Assad is happy about that. Carl sometimes forgets to eat so he’s glad he could make him eat a proper big meal. 

Once they finish they decide to go for a walk. Carl smokes as they stand on the bridge near the burger place, enjoying the view. 

The sun is going down and Assad is watching Carl more than he’s watching the pretty colors reflected in the lake. 

He puts his hand on Carl’s shoulder and makes him turn around. He wants to kiss him so badly but he knows Carl won’t. 

“Not here..” Carl says when he can sense what Assad is going for. “Take me home.” He says instead and Assad doesn’t feel discouraged. He feels hopeful. 

They walk back to the car and Carl finishes his cigarette before getting inside. 

They drive in silence but it’s comfortable none the less. Assad is used to Carl’s silence. 

Once they make it to Carl’s front door Assad doesn’t push it. If Carl changed his mind he will respect that. 

Carl fumbles for his keys but eventually opens his door and Assad follows. 

Inside, Assad starts to tidy up a little as Carl sits on the couch and lights another cigarette. 

Their dynamic is fitting and Carl never thought he would find anyone who could tolerate his shit for this long. 

“You can.. you can kiss me now. If you want.” Carl suddenly says as Assad is putting away the pizza boxes on the table. 

He puts them away and comes back to stand next to Carl on the couch, who puts out his cigarette again. 

He caresses Carl’s hair for a bit, gently touching his face before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. 

Carl’s eyes are closed but he leans up none the less, liking the feel of Assad’s hands on him. 

Assad holds Carl’s face gently in his hand as he finally kisses him on the lips. He’s standing while Carl is still sitting on the couch so he has to lean down a little awkwardly but he doesn’t mind. 

It’s their first kiss. Their first date. Hell, it’s the first time in years that Carl has felt this. Not since Vigga left him. 

Assad ends the kiss and Carls eyes open up, seeking more, hungry now that he’s had a taste of bliss. 

“Relax..” Assad says again with a smile, not wanting Carl to just get his fill and then leave him. 

Assad sits on the couch next to Carl and puts on a Netflix movie. They sit in silence for a bit before Carl leans closer to Assad’s face, not saying anything, just silently asking for more kisses. 

Assad smiles and takes his face in his hands again, kissing him calmly as the movie keeps on playing in the background. 

Carl kisses like he’s hungry for it and Assad needs to keep up. The man has been starving for affection for years and now that he’s found someone who’s willing to keep up with him, he’s having a go at him. 

Carl pushes Assad back a little, trying to get in control, and isn’t that just sweet, Assad thinks. Carl always wanting to be on top. 

“Not today” Assad says between kisses as he pushes Carl back himself, making him lay on his back on the couch. 

Carl looks up at Assad with his calculating eyes, lips wet and red from the kissing, cheeks flushed with the moment. 

He doesn’t accept being pushed around but he doesn’t have a choice, Assad is stronger than him. Holding him down as he kisses down his throat. 

Carls hips buck up to get some friction and Assad puts his big hands on his hips, keeping him in place. They’re playing by Assads rules tonight. 

Carl gets frustrated and tugs at Assads shoulder but it gets forgotten when there’s suddenly a hand under his shirt, roaming around his chest. 

Carl’s never been with another man before. He doesn’t know what to expect but this feels good. Warm and enjoyable. And sometimes it feels nice just to let someone else be in charge. 

Assad opens Carls pants and tugs them down, looking up at Carl in the dark room, catching the light from the tv reflected in Carls eyes, asking for permission. 

Carl nods and swallows and lets his head lean back to relax on the couch pillow as Assad gets to it. 

He takes Carl’s semi hard cock out and jerks it a little in his hand, keeping him interested before he makes Carl moan with his mouth on his member. 

It’s been a while since Carl has had a blow job, and he’s certainly never had it from a man before but it feels good. Assad seems like he knows what he’s doing, sliding up and down on Carl’s cock and making him slick with his spit. 

Carl has a hand over his head, clutching the couch and one on Assads shoulder, holding him while he goes at it. 

Assad comes up to breathe, keeping an eye on Carl’s face to see if he’s still interested. Carl’s eyes are dark with lust, pupils wide and eyelids hooded, his mouth still red from earlier and he looks so delicious Assad can’t help but slide down for more. 

Carl closes his eyes in pleasure and moans. No one can hear them here in Carl’s house so he can be as loud as he wants but Carl is still a little reserved. Not used to being loud. 

Assad slides off once more and moves up to lay next to Carl on the sofa, hastily opening his own pants and taking himself out, lining their cocks up in his hand as he starts jerking them both. 

Carl claims his mouth as soon as he can, hungrily sliding his tongue in Assad’s mouth as Assad gets them both off together. 

Neither of them last too long, Carl not being able to get off in his misery state and Assad being too riled up to finally have what he wants before him. 

They end up just laying, staring into each other’s eyes as Carl comes first, shuddering in Assad’s grip, moaning softly as he spills over them both. 

Assad follows suit not long after, not being able to hold it in when Carl looks so good in his orgasm glow. 

Carl’s hand is in Assads hair, his grip going slack as he’s no longer on the edge. He slides it down to Assads face, keeping them close and connected. 

Assad smiles at him, content with how their night turned out. He couldn’t have hoped for more. 

“Bed?” Assad asks hopefully, begging to not be thrown out. Carl has a habit of leaving him out in the cold. 

“Right..” Carl mumbles as he sits back up and takes his shirt off. 

They hurry off to bed, Assad curled around his stubborn Carl, not sure he likes it much but too tired to fight it. 

Carl eventually falls asleep in Assads arms and Assad thinks he’s happy he got another shot at life, so he could experience this.


End file.
